Legend mode
Surprise! I’m alive, and I won’t be making a new boss. I’ll be adding new stuff to pre-existing bosses. This page will be filled with in-funny memes and jokes until I’m finished, and then it will be dead serious. This will take a while. I’ll probably forget this even existed until October or something like I did with the pupeteer. The process will probably go very despacito. Just get to the damn point, Tuxedo Okay, fine. Geez. Legend mode is a mode in Cuphead. It is unlocked when you have S ranked every boss. Legends mode adds a new phase to every single boss in the game. Some of these phases are short, some are long. This is gonna take a while. I will split the bosses up into the 4 isles. Let’s get roooight into the dumb ideas. Isle 1 The Noob Pack This literally just adds Betty beet cuz I’m lazy Useless & not so useless After Croaks swallows ribby, he will jump from one side to the other, spitting Ribby out at you. Ribby will spit projectiles in your direction. Then Croaks swallows Ribby, and the final phase begins Literally a Ball Final phase. After the grave breaks, an angel will fly out. It stays in one spot and shoots an arrow at the floor, which will release a small ball projectile which will bounce from floor to ceiling On Fire: Hilda icebergs final phase is turning into the sun, where she spits fire balls. Sometimes a flaming floor and ceiling rise up and make it so you have to move up and down to avoid getting damaged Cagney tarnation: flowey the reference‘s final phase involves him raising himself up so you have to aim up at him. Occasionally he will have a thorny mace swipe across the screen, and sometimes fires mini thorns at you. Isle 2 Beppiwise: Anxious clown’s third phase has him bouncing around on a yoga ball. He will try to hit the player, and will throw confetti in the air Queen Cavity: diabetes princess has a new goon on her payroll. Its a candy cane. He runs from left to right, occasionally hopping to the top and moving across. He will occasionally spit a small candy cane minion who will sit on the floating mint thing and can’t be killed, by leaves after a few seconds. Djimmi the pushover: Djimmi turns into a mummy that runs across the screen, burping out homing ghost mummies God of Bird 4: Feathery Boogaloo: B O I R D has a mech that shoots eggs and lasers. yay Flying Satan: Isle 3 Tom and German: Werner will turn his tank into a plane (this is between phase 2 and 3) which flies across the screen, dropping small bombs on the floor that explode in 4 directions on impact with something. Oaaaaaao. Ptrrrrt boi boi boi. Captain silver (who remembers?) Robo-satan Rule 34 too easy for world 3 The salt train Inkwell hell Female and co. Actually Satan Trivia -Searching Cala-Maria on deviant art will kill most people -This would be way easier on PC -Calm down, I’ll remove the jokes when I’m finished with the article.